Driver's Ed 101
by SmashSista18
Summary: Captain Falcon wants to teach Mewtwo how to drive on his 16th birthday but when they get into a car accident, it is Samus who decides to teach him.


**Driver Ed 101:**

**Summary: It is Mewtwo's 16th birthday and Captain Falcon wants to teach him how to drive a car but after an unfortunant accident, can Samus teach Mewtwo how to drive?**

**Pairing: Mewtwo/Samus**

**Rated T for swearing and a car accident.**

**I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee!**

It was a sunny but very cold morning at Smash Mansion and it was a very special day. Everyone was celebrating the 16th birthday of one of their teammates. You see, Mewtwo's birthday is February 6 and so Sanus decided to throw a party for him. Captain Falcon knew of the perfect gift to give to a 16 year old.

"Hey Mewtwo." said Captain Falcon.

"What is it?" asked Mewtwo.

"Now that you are 16, do you also know why it is a special age?" said Captain Falcon.

"Oh please, a lot of stuff happens to a 16 year old and most of it is called puberty." joked Samus.

"For your information miss know-it-all, I was refering to my gift to Mewtwo." said Captain Falcon.

"What did you get him?" asked Kirby. Everyone else was also curious about the gift that Captain Falcon gave him.

" Well, I am going to teach Mewtwo how to drive a car!" Captain Falcon declared, everyone was very shocked.

"Why would I want to learn how to drive? Especially in your crumy F-Zero racer!" said Mewtwo.

"It is not crumby dammit! It happens to be my prized posession. Come on it will be fun. If you want to I could teach you right now at the F-Zero track." said Captain Falcon.

" Idon't know. What do you think team?" asked Mewtwo.

"You should. I mean, what other oppertunities do you have to learn to drive a car." said Yoshi.

"Allright, let's get to the track." Mewtwo said, heading towards the door of the mansion.

"You guys want to come too?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Sure" said everyone.

_At the F-Zero track:_

"Allright Mewtwo, you are going to be at the front seat and I will help you to drive around the track."Captain Falcon said.

"I read a book on how to drive the other day so I basically know what to do." said Mewtwo. He had always wanted to drive a car but never expected to drive Captain Falcon's race car.

"Allright, let's get driving!" said Captain Falcon.

_Meanwhile:_

The rest of the team was seating in the stands of the track. They want to see how Mewtwo can drive a car.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, come on, Mewtwo doesn't know about the controls of a F-Zero machine." said Link.

"Please, I don't know why Captain Falcon wanted to teach him, I can teach anyne better than him. Remeber when he taught Marth and Roy how to drive, he had to go to thre car repair shop twice!" said Samus. She was in love with Mewtwo and felt as if Captain Falcon wanted to teach him to make her jealous.

" She has a point, I learned and consentrated better with Samus as a driving teacher." said Roy.

"Hey look! He is starting to drive! And now he is swerving! He is going to crash!" screamed Falco.

_Meanwhile:_

"Mewtwo! Slow down!" screamed Captain Falcon.

"I can't! The breakes damaged." yelled Mewtwo, trying to get control of the car. That was when Captain Falcon look down and saw what was wrong.

"You idiot! You are pressing on the gas petal!" yelled Captain Falcon. That was when they crashed into a pole.

"Isn't this thing supposed to have air bags?" asked Mewtwo and that was when the air bags decided to explode in their faces.

_Later on:_

" HAve you tried again" asked Zelda.

"Yes and they won't talk to each other." said Mario.

"Look, I know what is wrong. Captain Falcon's car was extremely damaged and it was going to take 6 weeks to fix and Mewtwo ended up getting stiches on his forehead. I mean, they are really pissed at each other." said Samus. That was when Mewtwo entered the living room. He had a big scar on his forehead that it required stitches and it was terrible.

"Hey Mewtwo, how are you doing?" asked Bowser.

"Shut up you overweight sack of fat." yelled Mewtwo.

"Looks like someone's grumpy. Do you want some ice cream?" teased Bowser.

" Hi everyone!" said Captain Falcon.

" Hi! So have you and Mewtwo made up yet?" asked Pichu.

"Yes we did!" said Mewtwo. He had a soda can in his hand and he handed it to Captain Falcon. "Here is a soda to calm your stress Captain Failure."

"What does he mean by that?" said Captain Falcon as he opened the soda and then it squirted in his face. "Damn! That little worm shooked the soda. I am going to make that scar even worse.!"

"No! This is all your fault, if you didn't have to go and used your "prized possesion", he wouldn't have been mad at you!" yelled Samus. She then stormed off to Mewtwo's room. Mewtwo was in his room, eating a bowl of cereal, listining to his collection of techno music while he was chilling on his bed.

" Hey Mewtwo, how would you like me to teach you how to drive?" asked Samus.

"You won't believe how long I have waited for you to ask me that." said Mewtwo.

"So, you have a cool looking room." said Samus. "It looks romantic at the same time, despite thwe fact that it looks like a room that a goth would have."

"Look, that is my kind of style for a room. Thanks for the compliment anyway. You know, i have always wanted to fdo one thing with you besides driving." Mewtwo said.

"And exactly is that thing you wanted to do with me." asked Samus. The next thing she knew, Mewtwo was kissing her!

They then stopped quickly after they started.

"Well, can we get driving?" Mewtwo asked.

"Sure ok! said Samus and they left the house to the driveway.

_The next day:_

"Allright!" screamed Mewtwo when he came back from his driving class.

"What is it Mewtwo?" asked Peach.

"Look what I got?" said Mewtwo as he was waving his driver's license.

" A driver's license!" said Captain Falcon. " Congrats, I bet it was what I taught you back at the track right?"

"Actually, Samus taught me how to drive yesterday and I took and passed the class today." said Mewtwo. Captain Falcon then looked at Samus and he looked mad.

"That was how Marth and Roy got their licenses. You are the worst teacher in a driving course ever!" said Samus.

"Yeah and I bet Mewtwo ran over a person on the way back." joked Captain Falcon. It wasn't funny and he was the only one laughing.

"What did you just say you stupid descritful baboon?" said Mewtwo and he looked angry!

"Uh, hi!" said Captain Falcon, tha was when Mewtwo pounced on him and started to attack him.

"Ouch! My organs!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut." said the team while half of thenm were laughing at his unfortunant beating.

**Aztecluv: Well, what do you think? Read and review!**


End file.
